


Five Kisses for Roy Harper

by sister_wolf



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five kisses for Roy Harper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses for Roy Harper

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubynye**](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/) asked for  Five Kisses for Roy Harper. (slash, gen, het)

1.

Only two people in the world know this, but Roy's first kiss wasn't Wonder Girl. It was Robin.

They'd been hanging out in the Titans headquarters together, shooting the breeze, when the subject of Wonder Girl came up (as it so often did.) Roy had been boasting that Wonderchick had a big crush on him and was just _waiting_ for Roy to kiss her. Robin was quiet for a few minutes and eventually admitted that he'd never kissed _anyone_ and wasn't entirely sure _how_. So Roy, being a good friend, offered to show him.

And well, if he got a little hot and bothered during the kiss, it was just 'cause he was picturing Wonder Girl in Robin's place. Really.

***

2.

When he was so sick with the withdrawal that he thought he was dying, Dinah would hold him in her arms, humming quietly and petting his hair, until the shakes went away again and he started falling asleep. She'd tuck him back under a clean blanket, kiss him gently on the forehead, and tell him to try to get some sleep.

He's not really sure, but he suspects that some time during the delirium he called her "mom." He kind of wishes... well, it doesn't matter.

***

3.

The first time he and Grace kissed, they'd already been fucking for three weeks. He'd tried to kiss her once at the beginning, and she'd told him point-blank that she didn't kiss. He figured, okay, maybe she's got baggage, maybe she just doesn't like kissing, whatever, and didn't think much about it beyond that.

Then one night she kissed him, and it was _terrifying_. Not the fact that she's bigger and stronger than him; he'd already had that freak-out and he's perfectly secure in his masculinity anyway, _thank_ you. It was that... for the first time he could tell how much she _needed_ someone, and how fucked in the head she really was. And he wasn't that guy. He couldn't be. So he pulled away and they never kissed again.

Oh, they kept _fucking_ , of course.

***

4.

Only two people in the world know this, but he kissed Grant. Actually, he did a lot more than just kiss Grant. It was while they were on the Rez, after Roy got Grant to open up and admit that the guy he grew up thinking was his father had sexually abused him.

Roy's still not sure if it was the right thing to do, but Grant... he said that it helped him. One of these days, he's going to have to track down Grant so that they can actually talk about it.

God, he hopes Grant doesn't hate him for it.

***

5.

The best kisses in the world are Lian-kisses. They're loud and kind of damp and tend to leave traces of peanut butter and jelly on his cheek, but of all the kisses he's had in his life, he treasures those the most.


End file.
